What Guilt Can Do
by xXxWolvesInTheNightxXx
Summary: She should've listened to Damon and not have gone to see Ester, but of course she hadn't listened to him. Elena was certain Ester was on their side... Which she was, but not for the reasons Elena would've liked. This is my version of 'Dangerous Liaisons' Elejah.
1. Conflict of Emotions

**Hello! I know I have like five other stories that I have to finish, but I had to write this!  
I would like to thank my beta reader TrueLoveWillNeverDie :D  
**

**This is how I would've liked 'Dangerous Liaisons' to have gone**. **Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**What Guilt Can Do.  
Chapter 1- Conflict of Emotions.  
**

Elena's head had been on overdrive since leaving the meeting with Ester. She couldn't deny the pain that she felt in her heart for giving the witch her blood. There was nothing more Elena wanted than to have Klaus out of her life for good, but yet she felt guilty... Guilty knowing that Klaus was not the only one who would be out of her life good.

She should've listened to Damon and not have gone to see Ester, but of course she hadn't listened to him. Elena was certain Ester was on their side... Which she was, but not for the reasons Elena would've liked.

If she had known beforehand that her blood was being used to kill all the Originals, more specifically... Elijah, she wouldn't have given her blood to her. She didn't want any part in Elijah's death. What was she supposed to do now? Act like nothing happened? Or warn Elijah?

Elena was torn.

As Elena descended the stairs, she locked eyes with Elijah. He moved gracefully through the crowd towards her. Elena could feel the panic creeping up in her. She had given Elijah her word that she would tell him what her mother wanted.

But Klaus had killed her aunt and kept threatening her friends. He had hurt so many people she loved and there was no doubt if he continued to live he would continue to do so, but thought of Elijah's death hurt so much.

Elijah waited patiently at the end of the staircase for the doppelganger. "So how was my mother?"

"Intense." Elena continued to walk, she couldn't face him. It was making this decision harder than it already is. She needed some fresh air, time to think. She couldn't deal with this right now.

"And for what reason did she need to speak to you in private?" Elijah asked.

Elena cursed her luck, of course he would follow her. Elena took a deep breath and turned to face the Original. "She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed."

Elijah raised an eyebrow. "So it is true then? She has forgiven Klaus?" He looked Elena in the eyes, searching for the truth in her words.

"It's true." Elena tried to smile, but failed. It felt wrong to lie to him.

"Elena?" It was official, Elena's luck was not on her side tonight. He knew she was lying to him and Elena knew he wasn't going to leave her alone. If he would just give her some time to think, to gather her thoughts.

"Ah..." She didn't know what to do. She didn't want to betray Elijah, but she wanted Klaus dead.

Elijah touched Elena's shoulder gently, bringing her back to reality. "Elijah... I don't..." Elena shook her head. "I'm just tired." Which wasn't a lie. With everything that had been going on lately, sleep wasn't something that came easy.

It looked like Elijah was going to say something, but Ester called for everyone's attention.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. Waiters are coming around with champagne, I invite you all to join me in raising a glass." She paused for a moment. "It provides me with no greater joy, to see my family back together as one." Elena couldn't stop herself from shuddering at that. "I would like to thank you all, for being a part of this spectacular evening." She smiled and raised her glass. "Cheers."

Elijah went to drink the champagne, but before Elena could think of her actions, her hand shot out to stop him. She grabbed a hold of his wrist. Elijah raised an eyebrow at her sudden action. Elena shook her head, hoping he would understand. He simply nodded and proceeded, to what Elena hoped was, pretending to drink.

Before Elijah could question her, Stefan appeared and dragged her away from the Original. "So?"

Elena didn't know if she felt annoyed or grateful for Stefan interfering when he did, but what surprised her, is what words came out of her mouth next. "She just wanted to apologize for trying to have me killed." Elena again, using the lie she told Elijah earlier. She didn't understand why she didn't tell him the truth or she did and didn't want to admit it to herself.

"That's all?" He sounded very annoyed. Ester was their only hope and now it seemed she was on Klaus's side.

"Yes, Stefan." Elena then brushed passed him and headed outside.

* * *

The cold night air was welcomed by the Gilbert. She always loved the way the cold breeze felt against her skin, but all good things must come to an end.

"Elena!" Elena was brought back to reality again tonight, by Elijah. Elena forced herself to turn around and look at him, but she couldn't bring herself to look him in the eye. "How did the meeting with my mother go?" He asked again, wanting the truth this time even though he already guessed his mother wasn't as forgiving as she led him to believe.

**End Chapter.**

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed reading this, as I have writing it! :) It would make my day, if you would leave a review... I'll give you a puppy! :D I also hope to have the final chapter up soon... :D  
**


	2. The Truth

**OMG! I didn't expected the response this story got! :)  
Thanks to: VegetaOnna1, MusicalLover17, jm63089, xoxInnerHollowxox, MidnightMoonRomantic, jau0062, LegoHouse, TrueLoveWillNeverDie, Viola.J, chaz1997, Sci-fi Christian, destinoscelgo, Sarah August, Guest and to everyone who alerted and favorited!  
A big thank you to my beta reader TrueLoveWillNeverDie! :)**  
**  
I forgot to do a disclaimer in the last chapter... Woops! :P  
Disclaimer: I don't own or ever will own The Vampire Diaries!**

* * *

**What Guilt Can Do.  
Chapter 2- The Truth.**

"Elijah..." Should she tell him? Not that it really mattered now. She was pretty sure he didn't drink the champagne, but Ester would no doubt try again.

It was times like these Elena missed the time in her life when her biggest problem was 'should she break up with Matt?' She really didn't get how lucky she had it then.

"You lied to me." He was walking closer.

"No, I didn't-" Elena didn't know why she was still lying to him. She stopped him from drinking the champagne, but yet she couldn't tell him the truth. "All your mother wants is for you all to be a family again." Elena just kept digging a deeper hole for herself. She wanted to tell him, but something kept her from telling him.

"I can hear your heart beat, it jumps when you are being dishonest with me." He walked towards her. "You lied to me earlier and you are lying to me now." The tone of his voice made her feel worse.

He was disappointed in her.

Elena was in conflict with herself. If she told him the truth then their only way to kill Klaus would be gone. She knew Ester would try again. The choice should be easy, but she couldn't do that to Elijah and she wouldn't.

Elijah noticed her struggle. "The champagne?" His voice was gentler then before.

"I swear, I thought it was just for Klaus that she wanted it for." Elena needed him to understand. Understand that she would have never have gone along with Ester otherwise. She didn't want to lose his trust again.

"What for?"

"My blood." Elena looked down at the ground.

"I don't understand." Elijah didn't like the sound of where this was going.

Elena closed her eyes and breathed in slowly. "It's not just Klaus she wants to kill."

It took Elijah a moment to realize what she meant. "She wants to kill all of us, doesn't she?"

"I'm sorry." Elena opened her eyes and looked him in the eyes. She noticed a lot of emotions where running though his head. Sadness. Hurt. Betrayal. The knowing that his own mother was out to kill him and his siblings.

"You don't have to apologize for anything, Elena." He knew it wasn't her fault.

Elena still felt that she needed to prove to him that she didn't want any part in what Ester had planned. "I would never have given her my blood if I had known."

Elijah shook his head. "She would've taken it by force, if she had to." They stood there is silence for a few moments. "How does she plan on killing us?"

"She was going to use my blood to link all of you." Elena's voice was barely above a whisper.

"Which was in the champagne?" Elena nodded. "And since I did not drink it, we are not linked?" Elijah asked for confirmation.

Elena nodded. "She said for it to work, you all had to be linked."

Elijah took a step closer to Elena. There was one more thing Elijah wanted to ask, he needed verify what was on his mind. "Elena, may I ask why you stopped me from drinking the champagne?"

Elena felt her heart stop. Why did he have to ask that? She tried very hard to stop any feelings for Elijah from surfacing and now she felt as if all that effort went to waste.

"I was under the impression, you would do anything to stop my brother." He was right, Elena would even give up her own life if it would bring an end to Klaus's, but the thought of Elijah's coming to an end to stop him... Elena couldn't have that. It hurt to even think about it. She couldn't lose anymore people she cared about.

Elena had no idea how to respond. 'Hey, I think I might love you?...' Sure, that would go down well. He was an Original thousand year old vampire and she was an eighteen year old girl, there was no way he would look twice at her. "I just don't want you to die," escaped her lips before she could stop herself. It was barely above a whisper, but she was sure he had heard it. It was then she realized how close he was.

"And why would that be?" Elena could feel his breath on her face.

"Ahh..." Why was he doing this to her? Asking questions that she really didn't want to answer. Answers she didn't want to admit to herself.

Of course, him being so close to her didn't help matters.

Elena could hear her heart pounding in her chest and there was no doubt Elijah could hear it. One thought that scared her was that Elijah knew what he was doing to her.

She looked him in the eyes. His brown eyes were captivating. Elijah raised his hand, cupping her cheek gently with his hand. Elena's body tensed under his touch, but instantly relaxed.

Elijah was searching her eyes from any sign of dread or indication for him to stop. When he was satisfied there wasn't, he closed the distance between them.

Elena felt like her heart had just stopped again.

Elena could not believe that this was happening. This had to be a dream that she didn't want to wake up from. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Lips moving in prefect sync.

The kiss was full of comfort, compassion and love. They didn't want it to end.

Elena now knew that neither of the two Salvatore brother's was what her heart desired, it was the reason she couldn't pick between the two.

Elijah was what her heart desired.

When they pulled a part. Elijah rested his forehead against hers. "Elena, why don't you want me to die?" The smirk on his face gave him away.

Elena blushed. "You know why!" She said while she hit his chest.

Elijah smiled and pulled her into his arms. "I just don't get why you would care so much for me." He rested his head on top of hers.

"Elijah-" She couldn't fight back the tears anymore.

Elijah released her and wiped them away. "Your compassion is a gift Elena," he said softly. Elena couldn't help but smile. "You saved myself and my siblings tonight. You have my word that I will protect those you care for."

Elena kissed him gently on the lips. "Thank you."

**The End.**

* * *

**Thanks so much to everyone who read this story! It would mean so much if you left a review! If you do I'll send you Damon! xD  
Also I have Elena/Elijah drabbles up, if you'd like to check them out! :P**


End file.
